


Awake at 3 AM

by CURUS



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Marco Bodtom Week, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, Mentioned Ymir/Krista - Freeform, Sorta drunk sex because they have been drinking but they're not shitfaced drunk, handjobs, mentioned Eremin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn't care if they're at someone else's house in a room full of their friends that may or may not be asleep. He has needs and he needs them to be taken care of. <br/>"You're drunk." <br/>"I <em>was</em> drunk." </p>
<p>Day 1 of Marco Bodtom Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake at 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Day 1 of Marco Bodtom Week! A.K.A the week that was destined for me. Prompt of the day: Keep It Quiet. 
> 
> It's 1 AM so there's going to be errors and this may not be my best work. I'll try harder tomorrow. I just have so much homework.

When there’s a pretty heavy party, it’s not unusual for the drunkest of guests end up spending the night at the host’s house. If there’s no way to get home, why send them off when there’s an open floor right in the living room? Occasionally there’s a small battle (or sometimes an all-out war) on the two open couches, an arm chair, and one guest room. After all, who wants to sleep on a hard floor and wake up with a hangover?

Ymir and Krista had played as the referees as their guests had battled to the end on the only comfortable sleeping places. Well, it had been Krista that refereed; Ymir had been much too plastered to really pay attention on who was being pinned down and who wasn’t. It was hard for the little blonde to really see what was happening though. All she saw was a pile of grown men and women trying to sit on top of one another.

“Guys, I can’t see who’s on top! Why can’t you just do it two by twos?” The thudding of her friends hitting the floor drowned out Krista’s words, “You guys! Someone’s going to get hurt!”

“Agh, my eye! Dammit, Jeager!” With one hand covering his eye, Jean nearly threw a real punch to Eren’s nose. He was only held back by Marco who pulled him off to the side to examine his eye. ( _“Jean, you’re fine. Don’t be a baby and just let them fight it out.”_ )

Twenty minutes later (and five eye jabs from Eren), the victors were named. Armin had won the loveseat, mostly because Eren had sucker punched Connie in the side and let won the space just for his boyfriend. Annie earned the armchair after she had sat down and refused to allow anyone to pull her up. Connie and Sasha had decided to share the couch, each resting at one end with their legs in tangles. Both were out like lights the moment they had claimed their “throne”. The guest room was left for Reiner and Bertholdt out of curtesy since both men were a bit on the tall side.

“Alright, bitches. Claim a spot and lie your asses down.” Ymir shouted as she stumbled down the hall, throwing down blankets and pillows in whatever direction she felt like throwing them in and occasionally hitting someone in the face, “We’re short on pillows so round two starts now.” A collective group of groans sounded off, “Alright, fine, ya’ pissbabies. Just shut up and sleep.”

“Ymir, you’re such a wonderful mom.” Jean mumbles as he drops to the floor, snatching a pillow and taking a whack at Eren before the brunette could take it away, “Fuck off, Jeager.” While Eren grumbled, Jean dropped the pillow down between him and Marco, immediately winding his arms around his freckled boyfriend’s waist and hauling him against his chest so they can both fit onto the single pillow.

Giving a slight snort, Ymir waved a hand in the air at Jean, “Whatever, Jeanbo. And everybody keep your dicks in your pants. I don’t want stains on my furniture.” With that said, Ymir slapped a hand down on the light switch by the hall and headed for the bedroom, Krista following close behind.

“Goodnight everyone!” Krista chimed in quickly, making up for her girlfriend’s crude words earlier. Her sweet goodnight earned her a few goodnights back before the living room fell silent, the only light coming in from the windows.

There was the occasional sniffle or cough for the first fifteen minutes. Sometimes there would be the sound of someone rolling over or attempting to get comfortable on the hard floor. The armchair Annie was in would occasionally squeak as it rocked back and forth when she’d settle into a new position. Eventually it went completely silent among them.

Curled up on his side, Marco lay in the silence, feeling the way Jean’s chest rose and fell against his back. Their fingers were laced together against Marco’s stomach and the blanket they shared kept them covered up. Marco assumed Jean was fast asleep, judging from the even breathing that brushed against the back of his neck. He was about ready to try sleeping as well when Jean’s hand that was lying flat against his stomach began inching its way down. Staying silent, Marco held himself still, waiting to see just where Jean’s hand was going.

As long fingers began toying with the front of Marco’s jeans, he quickly grasped Jean’s wrist, halting any potential actions his boyfriend was planning. “You’re drunk.” Was all Marco mumbled, keeping a hold on Jean’s wrist. Jean tugged his hand free and returned to playing with his freckled boyfriend’s pants, pulling him further against his chest.

“Actually,” Jean’s words brushed along Marco’s ear, making the brunette shiver a bit in his arms, “I _was_ drunk. Then I stopped at about 9 pm and started sobered up with some water. Now I’m just really horny and really in the mood for you. Still not sober enough to drive home, though.” Without waiting for a response, Jean went on to undo the button of Marco’s jeans.

“Jean wait!” Trying to keep his voice low, Marco tried swatting as Jean’s hands, a weak attempt at fighting off his boyfriend’s advances, “ _Jean_! Ymir said no funny business!” A choked sound came from him as Jean finally managed to undo his pants and cup Marco through his boxers, “Jean…”

Jean chuckled lowly in Marco’s ear, rubbing at the growing arousal under his palm, “Then you’re just going to have to keep quiet, princess.” Leaning further over Marco’s shoulder, Jean nibbled at the freckled man’s earlobe and pulling a shaky sigh from him. Rubbing at the tip with his finger, Jean let himself grin when Marco tensed and arched his back, legs spread and hips rocking slowly in a desperate search for more contact, “Mm, can feel you getting hard, Marco.”

“Jean… Jean, please…” Desperately trying to keep quiet, Marco bit the corner of the pillow and grabbed Jean’s hand, squeezing it and holding it still only so he can rut against Jean’s palm. Each time he rolled his hips, he made sure that he could feel Jean’s own hardon against his ass. He felt Jean’s own breathing pick up and soon he could feel Jean begin grinding against his ass. Biting his lip, the brunette grinned and sighed with pleasure, “Just like that, Jean. Keep going.” He felt Jean bury his face against his shoulder and a muffled groan vibrated against Marco’s skin.

“ _Fuck,_ Marco…” With a shaky breath, Jean pulled his hand free from his boyfriend’s grip and slipped it under Marco’s boxers, finally grasping his freckled lover’s cock.

“Mm, maybe when we’re back home.” Marco knew fully well that when Jean was this turned on, if he let his boyfriend fuck him then they would definitely be unable to keep quiet. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to let Jean imagine it a little. Continuing to keep their slow and steady rhythm, Marco closed his eyes and bit back a moan as Jean began pumping at his dick. He could still feel Jean pressed against his ass and he made sure to rock back into it. Sighing, Marco glanced over his shoulder at his blonde boyfriend, “Mm I bet you’d love to get your cock inside me, Jean…” He whispered and bit back a whimper as Jean’s beautiful fingers squeezed around his length, “D-Do you…wish you were inside me, Jean? You wish that you had me pinned down on our bed?”

Letting himself moan against Marco’s shoulder, Jean nodded quickly, “Fuck yeah, babe. Wish I could just turn you over and fuck your ass raw…” He murmured and rubbed the tip of his finger against the soaked slit of Marco’s length, making the brunette give a broken whine. Grinning shamelessly, Jean leaning closer to Marco’s ear again, “Wanna know what I wish I could do to you, princess?” He waited for an answer: A tiny and desperate hum and a quick nod of Marco’s head. “Mm, I’d push you face first against that pillow. I know you love when I hold you down, gripping your hair really tight. Want me to pull your hair, baby?” A quick gasp escaped from Marco, as if he was startled by something. Jean knew, though.

“N-No! God please no, I’d never be able to stay quiet.” Marco quickly whispered, “God, please… Please just- Just keep talking, Jean…”

The desperate tone in Marco’s voice made Jean moan quietly against and he grinded his dick against Marco ass again, “I’d fuck you so hard, Marco. I’d make you moan and scream my name so loud that the neighbors would remember it. God, I always love taking you from behind. I get to see that pretty ass spread around my cock…” His hips stuttered as Marco gave quiet sob against their pillow and Jean had to bury his face once more just to keep himself quiet. His hand was still pumping at his boyfriend’s slick cock but in this position, he was finding it too hard to get any closer to coming.

“Get on your fucking stomach.” There was a demanding tone to Jean’s voice that made Marco’s whole body shiver and his head swim. Feeling just as desperate as Jean, the brunette instantly complied, laying on his stomach and letting Jean pull his hand out of his boxers. A few seconds pass before Jean settles over Marco, his dick pressed back against his boyfriend’s ass. Giving an experimental roll of his hips, they both held back any noises from the friction. “So much better…” Jean murmured and kissed at Marco’s shoulder before picking up their previous pace.

Shaky breaths and suppressed whimpers came from the two males as they searched for release. Marco met each of Jean’s movements, slipping one hand down and grasping his dripping erection. “OhGod…” He whispered shakily, feeling Jean start to ride against his ass a little more desperately. His hand matched Jean’s pace, giving quick and needy strokes to his length. He felt teeth pressing against his shoulder and Jean’s heavy breaths dampening his skin.

“Fuck, Marco. God, I wish I could just fuck you instead. I need your tight ass around my cock.” Jean struggled to keep his voice low, his heart racing as he imagined the way Marco felt when he’d be nailing him into their bed at home, “Gonna have my way when we get home. I’ll make you feel so good, baby. So fucking good.” He heard Marco mumble something under him but he couldn’t understand anymore. His boyfriend was too lost in pleasure to speak clearly anymore.

A few more seconds and Jean heard the telltale sounds of his boyfriend nearing release. Marco was whimpering more and more, the sounds kept low by the fabric of their pillow. “G-Gonna cum? Gonna make yourself all filthy for me?” Nodding pathetically, Marco couldn’t verbally answer out of fear that someone would hear him. “Come on, Marco. Cum for me. Wanna see you cum.” It was all he had to say to push Marco over. He watched as his boyfriend bit down on the pillow to hold back the potential cry of Jean’s name, and he saw the way Marco’s back arched and his shoulders shook. Tears threatened to fall as the wave of pleasure hit his freckled partner and sight of it left Jean breathless and unable to hold back anymore.

Another few quick thrusts and Jean had to bring a hand up to bite his knuckles, hips sloppily rocking against Marco’s ass as he finally came, shivering as he rode out his orgasm the same way he would has he been inside his lover.

With soaked boxers, both males sighed in unison, trying to get their heads cleared before Jean lied back down beside Marco. Despite their sticky situation, they couldn’t really force themselves to get up and do much about it. Besides, what _could_ they do at 3 in the morning while at Ymir and Krista’s house?

Annoyed, Marco kicked Jean’s leg once his boyfriend held him again, “You fucking asshole… Now I have to sleep with cum stained boxers.” He mumbled, pouting as he felt his clothes sticking to his skin, “I’m taking a shower when we get home.”

“Mm, I’ll join. Save water.” Jean mumbled sleepily, head rested against Marco’s shoulder.

From a few feet away, someone sat up on their elbows, glaring at the two, “I hope you two know that I’ve been awake since Marco told you that you were drunk.”

Mortified, Marco hid his face in his hands while Jean smirked and looked over at Eren. “Just jealous, Jeager, because your boyfriend’s on a cozy couch and you’re all the way here on the floor without him.” He tried to not laugh when Marco nudged him.

Rolling his eyes, Eren threw the blanket back over his head, “Yeah, sure, whatever, Horseface. Just keep it in your pants next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) (Vanitas-Vanilla) and help me change my priorities. 
> 
> [Visit the blog for this wondrous week and keep track of the prompts for the week.](http://bottombodtbrigade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
